


talk talk talk

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is very, very good at dirty talk. Eren is very, very not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk talk talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eremin Porno Fest, the prompt was "dirty talk".

“ _Eren_ ,” Armin sighed. His head tilted back in pleasure as he sank onto Eren cock. “Missed you. Missed you so much.”

Eren’s fingers dug hard into Armin’s hipbones, holding him close, bruisingly close. Close so they’d never have to be locked away from each other again, close so Eren could fuck hard and deep enough into Armin, close that he could dig into his chest and ribs and he’d never have to leave.

"Missed your cock, missed the way you fuck me," Armin panted into his ear, nails dragging down Eren’s neck. "Missed the way you fuck me so hard it feels like my legs are gonna fall off."

Eren hissed through his teeth at the feeling of Armin dragging his tongue behind his ear, and jerked his hips in an especially harsh thrust. Armin moaned loud, his whole body shuddering.

"Like that, just like that," he whimpered. "C-can barely take it sometimes, even thinking about it, I just need to get my hands on myself and think about you fucking me, even in class, even in meetings, even on _missions_ …”

Armin leaned back, grinding his hips slow and deliberate against Eren’s cock. He stared at him, lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, and took his own cock in hand to stroke.

"Do you think about me?" Armin whispered. His thumb rubbed against the wet, red tip of his cock. "Do you think about me riding you like this? About shoving me face-down on the bed and pounding into me until I scream?"

"Yes," Eren choked out. "Yes, fuck yes, yes—"

Armin gave a long, fluttering  _oh_ , and his hand sped up on his cock.

"Eren," he breathed. "Tell me. How do I make you feel? How does your cock feel in me?"

"REALLY GOOD," Eren wailed. "SUPER FUCKING GOOD. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY—"

Armin groaned and bent down to swallow the string of adverbs with a kiss. It was truly a pity. No matter how good an example he tried to set, it seemed that Eren just didn’t have much of a head for dirty talk. At least he was a rapt audience, and fucked like a tiger.


End file.
